


Plan B: Mistletoe

by lovealways21



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways21/pseuds/lovealways21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With help from the truth and a mistletoe Bella is going to make this Christmas one that neither she nor Jacob will ever forget. (one shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan B: Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is the first of my two entries for a contest over on Tricky Raven. Both entries are one-shots and I'll be posting the second one a little bit later. Also before I forget I want to let you all know that these two one-shots are my first try at writing third person in a while so hopefully it all goes well. Alright, so with all that being said, without any further ado my first Christmas entry for the TR contest. I hope you all enjoy this one!
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Plan B: Mistletoe**

Bella took a deep breath as she slowly climbed the porch steps leading to the door that would change her life forever. Once she walked through that door there would be no turning back...not that she would want to. She had spent a lot of time debating whether this was what she really wanted or not and in the end there was no doubt in her mind that it was. It had taken her much longer to realize it than it should have, but better late than never.

She had been living a lie for way too long, enough was enough. Every choice she made since she moved back to Forks during her junior year and met Edward had been based around and on said lie. It was high time that she stopped living the lie and started living the truth. She already took the first step to doing just that when she broke up with Edward earlier that day. The second, current step was to tell Jacob the truth that she'd pushed aside when she shouldn't have.

Bella climbed the last step and walked up to the door where she paused as second thoughts and nervousness started bombarding her.

"You can do this, Bella," she told herself. "Just breathe and relax."

Bella took another deep breath and let it out before reaching her hand up and knocking on the door.

It was only a few moments before the door opened revealing a surprised Emily.

"Hi, Bella," she greeted with a small smile. "I didn't know you were coming."

Bella smiled back briefly. "Surprise," she replied nervously.

"Come in," Emily said moving to the side so that Bella could walk past her.

Bella was hesitant but forced herself to calm down and stepped inside. She hadn't come this far to back out now and go hide in a hole. Bella scanned the room for Jacob but had no such luck finding him.

Emily nudged her and when Bella turned to look at her she nodded her head in the direction of the kitchen.

Bella followed where she was nodding with her eyes and her heart started to race rapidly when she caught sight of him. She was frozen in place as Jacob sensed her there and turned his attention to her.

Their eyes met in an intense gaze that neither broke as Jacob excused himself from the conversation he was having and made his way towards her.

With each and every step he took, Bella's heart pounded in her chest harder and harder until she was sure it would break free from her body.

In the next moment, Jacob was standing in front of her.

His earthy, woodsy scent immediately invaded her senses and she couldn't stop herself from licking her lips.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" he asked her.

Bella was suddenly and harshly brought back to reality.

"I...I came to see you," she answered, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Why?" Jacob asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Do I have to have a reason?" Bella asked him, even though she did have a reason for coming...she just didn't see why she had to have a reason.

Instead of answering her, he asked his own question. "Shouldn't you be with your fiancé?"

"Ex fiancé," Bella quickly corrected.

Jacob was taken off guard by her answer, it was evident in the way his eyes widened and his jaw almost dropped to the floor. "What?"

"I broke up with him," Bella informed him, breaking their eye contact and looking down at the floor.

"You broke up with him?" he asked double checking that he heard her right.

Bella nodded her head. "I told him that my heart no longer belonged to him," she whispered. "It hasn't for a while...I was just too blind to realize it...until now."

Jacob didn't reply right away.

Bella slowly glanced up at him to see if she could figure out what he was thinking by the expression on his face.

His expression was unreadable.

She opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Jacob asked, not sure if he should believe what Bella was saying or not...it all seemed way too good to be true.

"Alright, I deserved that one," Bella thought to herself, forcing the slight emotional hurt she felt by his question away. "No, it's not," Bella answered, shaking her head.

Jacob shook his head. "How am I supposed to believe you after all the times you told me it was him and that it'd always be him?"

"You just have to trust me," Bella answered. "I swear, I mean it."

"How many times have I heard that line before?" Jacob asked quietly.

This wasn't going at all how Bella had hoped it would.

Bella sighed and looked away from Jacob rethinking her original plan. Her attention was quickly stolen by the mistletoe hanging in another doorway.

"Plan B is a go!" she exclaimed to herself.

She smiled and grabbed Jacob's hand pulling him along with her as she quickly made her way over to the doorway.

"What are doing, Bella?" Jacob asked, confused.

Without a word, Bella turned to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. She pulled him closer to her, stood on her tippy toes, and pressed her lips to his.

Jacob was frozen in shock.

Bella smirked against his lips as a sudden wave of confidence washed over her. She trailed her tongue back and forth across the crease of his lips, begging for entrance.

He broke free from his shock a few seconds later and parted his lips.

Bella slipped her tongue experimentally into his mouth and moved it around, mapping out every part of his mouth.

It wasn't long before he was participating in the kiss and returning the favor.

Before either of them knew what else was happening, Bella had her legs wrapped around Jacob's waist and he had her pressed up against the one of the sides of the doorway.

Bella was surprised that she wasn't freaking out by their position. She was never one for making a scene, especially not one like this. Yet here she was in a very intimate embrace with Jacob in front of a room full of people.

They were both panting for breath when they pulled away.

"Believe me now?" Bella asked after she found her voice again ignoring the hoots, hollers, and whistles coming from everyone in the room.

Jacob just stared at her without saying a word.

Bella's heart sank as she took Jacob's silence as a bad sign.

She was about to tell him to put her down so that she could leave before she could no longer hold back the tears that suddenly started to well up in her eyes. But she didn't have the chance to before Jacob's lips were back on hers.

"It's about time!" Jacob exclaimed when they pulled apart again a few moments later.

Bella couldn't agree more.

Without a doubt, this was one Christmas that neither of them would ever forget which is exactly what the outcome of her plan had been all along.


End file.
